


Routine

by vasever



Category: Sungkyunkwan Scandal
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vasever/pseuds/vasever
Summary: Every day, at midmorning, Gu Yong Ha and Moon Jae Shin meet in the room above Yong Ha’s shop for tea.





	Routine

Every day, at mid-morning, Gu Yong Ha and Moon Jae Shin meet in the room above Yong Ha’s shop for tea. It is Jae Shin’s last meal of the day, the one he takes after meeting with the king to report the previous night’s happenings and before going to sleep in a well-shaded room. It is Yong Ha’s first, before he opens his shop. 

Jae Shin’s subordinates sometimes ask him why he keeps the appointment so faithfully: Gu Yong Ha is not a beautiful woman. Jae Shin always says that it is pleasant to eat with a friend. 

Of course, it is more than that. Gu Yong Ha is a useful conversational partner: close enough to the royal political intrigue to understand and ask good questions, distant enough to put it in perspective. And when Jae Shin is not in the mood for more royal political intrigue, Yong Ha’s flurry of personal agendas and schemes is entertaining and makes Jae Shin laugh. And Yong Ha’s tea is better than Jae Shin’s. 

One day, a new guardsman, too young to be polite, snorts at Jae Shin’s mild explanation. “You mean, you like being cared for and protected, rather than being the protector.” 

Jae Shin only gives the man a reproving glance, but his words linger. He wonders: what does Yong Ha get out of our time together? 

The next morning, Jae Shin says, “Why do we meet like this?” 

Yong Ha says, “Because you make my heart flutter, of course,” and raises his eyebrows. 

Jae Shin shakes his head. He should have known better than to ask.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the real-life friendship of Kant and Green. Where is the line between a friend and a partner? When is sharing a routine sharing a life?


End file.
